Beau Monde
by Orphic Wordsmith
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby have no idea how they got into this strange alternate world where superheroes are replaced by knights and mages to protect people. And they don't fit in among people in Lazulis, because apparently technology is outdated here save for weaponry. Count Arganan of Lazulis tries to help them adjust by throwing them into some proper fashion and weird banter ensues...


**Author note: I do not own Tiger & Bunny or The Last Story.**

 **This oneshot was totally inspired by THIS BEAUTIFUL FANART I FOUND OF KOTETSU AND BARNABY. XDDD For some reason I can't put the link to said fanart in this author's note, but I know I found it on this website called Zerochan and the outfits for Barnaby and Kotetsu in this fanfic are the same ones as seen in said fanart, so I hope you're able to find it there! XD**

 **Constructive Criticism would be great (especially for the characterization of Kotetsu and Barnaby as it's the first time for me writing a fanfic with them in it), and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XDDD**

* * *

 _ **Beau Monde**_

 _Definition:noun_

 _the fashionable world; high society._

Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby have absolutely no idea how they got into this strange alternate world where superheroes are replaced by knights and mages to protect people. And they don't quite fit in among all the people in Lazulis, because apparently technology is quite outdated here save for weaponry. So, Count Arganan of Lazulis tries to help them adjust by throwing them into some proper fashion among the nobility in Lazulis and weird banter ensues.

Warning: Post-anime for Tiger Bunny, somewhat established KotetsuxBarnaby, somewhat risque/mature-ish language

Pairings: KotetsuxBarnaby

* * *

"Remove the hat."

Kotetsu stared. "What?"

"Remove the hat." Count Arganan repeated, extending his metal hand out towards him. "It looks ridiculous. People would think you to be some mere jester that couldn't make it into court with what you're wearing."

"But—"

"Off. _Now."_

"Fine," The Wild Tiger mumbled, removing his hat and giving it to the Count, who seemed to smirk slightly. Looking to Bunny, he could see that his boyfriend?lover?friend? looked almost equally amused.

The Count sighed, crossing his arms after putting the hat on the nearby dresser. "Both of you are going to need a change of clothes, not just him—" He looked to specifically Kotetsu when he said _him,_ "And I expect you both to understand that although you may believe it is ridiculous, I can't have either of you running about Lazulis and causing any unintentional, bad attention with the way you both are dressed. Those outfits you wear," He looked to the black skintight suits that both Barnaby and Kotetsu wore under their mecha suits for the sake of being comfy enough, "under those metal suits are _horrendous_ to gaze at." He finished.

How the hell did they get into this situation consisting of Kotetsu and Barnaby taking orders from a man they only met hours ago and now were stuck in a room and forced to change clothes, anyway?

Well, during work Bunny had somehow found this strange source of this odd energy from somewhere. So he and Tiger (after apprehending criminals) decided to check it out.

 _Bad idea._ Both of them got sucked into some huge, shimmering hole, and next thing they knew they'd landed in the ballroom of this castle, right in front of Count Arganan, and said hole closed behind them leaving no way back. Neither of them could get into contact with Kaede, or Dr. Saito, or anyone else, which really sucked.

And since they had no idea how to get back, they were going to be stuck here for a good while.

Soon, both Barnaby and Kotetsu were in their...rather interesting outfits. There was only one changing screen in the room, sadly, so both of them had to take turns changing (as Arganan was apparently uncomfy with the two just going and changing in front of him, even though it was far more than obvious to Barnaby that he was just _eyeing_ the two of them too intently to be simply judging their sense of fashion).

Barnaby looked at his own clothes. A white fur cloak draped over his red, fitted jacket with white lace at the hem, a black turtleneck beneath it with gold jewelry hanging about his neck. His gloves and boots were black as well, and even his trousers, nicely fitted to emphasize how nice and long his legs were, were black also. He'd been given a sword as a weapon (as apparently mecha suits were not common in Lazulis and swords were obviously more common in this place instead) and so he held the heavy longsword in one hand, waiting for Kotetsu to finish changing from behind the screen.

"Not too bad," Barnaby overheard Count Arganan murmur softly. "Not bad at all..."

He had no idea if he was referring to Barnaby's new outfit or to Kotetsu—

Wait, Kotetsu was out from behind the changing screen now? Barnaby turned to see his boyfriend, who looked down at himself.

"Uh, I dunno." Kotetsu managed. "I mean, I guess it's comfy, but..."

Kotetsu, strippped of the hat, had black gloves covering his hands, having a long whip in one hand, holding it fiercely. The coat he had over his white silk shirt was a forest green on the front, but completely raven black at the back, extending out into two long tails. The black pants he had were pretty fitted, and his silver belt had silver chains hanging from it (said silver chains went down to mid-thigh approximately, probably for ornamental value Kotetsu guessed) and the boots were silver also, with three silver buckles fastening black leather from the boots together so that they stayed on his feet and didn't fall off. Oh, and one couldn't forget that black silk scarf with the silvery-white edges to it either.

In other words, Barnaby had to admit, Count Arganan must have a pretty good fashion sense if he could make even his Kotetsu look that good in that kind of attire.

"But what?" Arganan respodned, crossing his arms.

"Um," Kotetsu managed, looking up at him, "I'm the Wild _Tiger._ Can't I get something furry like Bunny did, for my outfit?"

A soft frustrated groan escaped the Count, shaking his head as Barnaby felt himself blush. "Hey," He weakly protested, "At least you have the nice, fitted jacket and stuff. And bunnies have fur too unless your memory's going!"

Kotetsu chuckled slightly, making a flicking motion over his shoulder to make sure his jacket wasn't too wrinkly from struggling to put it on (Barnaby had a feeling that perhaps the jacket was slightly too tight on him but it was fine, it worked with Kotetsu's lanky figure and he liked the sight of it on him). "Yeah, I guess you have a point there. And you, Count—" He looked to Arganan, grinning right at him. "You seem to like the outfits on us. Thanks for the new gear."

"Yes." The Count of Lazulis managed, looking up at them. "You're welcome..."

Barnaby looked to Kotetsu, trying to glare at him despite the fact that his boyfriend was so _beautifully_ _damn good-looking_ in his outfit."Seriously, Kotetsu, do you have to call me 'Bunny' in front of everyone in the castle?"

"Hey, you like it." Kotetsu defended. "And Bunny is a cute name for you!"

"But then _everyone_ will start calling me Bunny! My name is Barnaby!"

Kotetsu laughed, putting his hands up to his ears, mimicking him. "I'm not a bunny! I am a Barnaby!" He sung in that high-pitched imitation.

Barnaby just felt himself blush even more as he tried to make a scarier glare towards Kotetsu. "I don't talk like that!"

"I don't talk like that!" The Wild Tiger mimicked back.

Count Arganan looked like he was on the verge of slapping his own forehead in frustration. "Will you two act like _grown ups_ and not children? You are both in my castle and your presence here among those who are obviously unfamiliar to you will require better behaviour on your part so that you don't cause some senseless ruckus."

Kotetsu frowned slightly, looking to him. "Gee, you really are a stick in the mud, aren't you? Do you ever relax?"

"Do you think I necessarily have time to do such relaxing? I do rule this island if that hasn't stuck in your mind yet."

"Ooh, _touche."_

Barnaby had to smile slightly. It was amusing watching the Count of Lazulis and Kotetsu go off into this interesting banter.

"It's just that," Kotetsu continued, "I mean, you took the time to get us into new outfits. Might was well take the time to strip 'em off, yeah?"

Arganan just stared, somewhat dumbfounded. "Wait... _what?"_ It was far more than obvious that he was confused.

"Yeah," Kotetsu responded, grinning at him. "I mean, Bunny and I _did_ request to share a guest room for a reason. You wanna _be_ part of that reason? Bunny might be open to it and it'd help _you_ relax..."

Barnaby could barely restrict a chuckle as he noticed the Count's face flush slightly red at that, before he stiffly shook his head.

"Erm...no." The Count managed. "I believe I'll leave you both for now to get adjusted to your surroundings..." He stiffly, yet quickly, walked out of the room, slamming the door a little too loudly behind him.

Kotetsu and Barnaby both looked to each other, chuckling. That was way too damn good to pass up, teasing the Count that is.

"Honestly though," Barnaby managed after a moment, "That might have been a bit much. We don't even know if Count Arganan swings that way."

"Well," Kotetsu responded, walking to him and ruffling his blond hair with a hand, "I didn't know if you swung that way until after all the crap we went through with Ouroborous considering that all the ladies love you, and you swung all the way to me anyway! Besides," He leaned up close, his voice lowered slightly as he whispered in his ear, "I might have actually been a bit serious about that, Bunny."

Barnaby blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He pulled back to give him a grin. "I mean, it was _way_ too obvious that he was staring at us too much for his own good."

'Bunny' couldn't help but grin, kissing Kotetsu's cheek. "True."


End file.
